


Singular

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genna longs for a man like her big brother, but there are no other men like Tywin Lannister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ars_belli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_belli/gifts).



Genna is seven when her lord father promises her hand in marriage to Walder Frey’s second son. Even as young as she is, she knows it is a poor match. She is the Lord of Casterly Rock’s only daughter and as such she ought to wed a lord or a lord’s heir, not a second son who will inherit nothing. Only her big brother Tywin speaks up for her, and in that moment Genna decides she wants to marry someone just like him.

But Lord Walder allows no chance for the betrothal to be set aside. He presses Lord Tytos for a marriage now and Lord Tytos agrees to this also. Emmon Frey is fourteen when he drapes a Frey cloak of protection around her, but he is already a disappointment. He is slight and plain and has a nervous disposition. Genna knows the day she weds him that she’ll never love him.

Genna is eleven when she flowers. Her old septa had died in her sleep only a few moons ago and her new septa is new to being a septa. She tells Genna that she is a woman now and now she can bear her husband children. Her septa seems delighted, but Genna is terrified. Luckily Tywin is home visiting them. Genna runs to him and breaks down crying in his arms.

He is only a squire of fourteen, but Genna believes him when he promises her that she will not be bedded until she is older. He finds Emmon and speaks with him, and Genna can’t hear what he says, but from that day Emmon is afraid of him for the rest of his life. Her marriage is not consummated until she is nearly fifteen and wishes to bed a singer. She goes to Emmon first because honor requires that a highborn girl give her maidenhood to her husband.

Genna is eighteen when Tywin weds their cousin Joanna. Genna and Joanna share the same look, though Genna is more buxom and Joanna is perhaps lovelier of face. As she watches the marriage ceremony and sees her brother smile a rare smile, Genna can see herself wedding the man of her dreams.

Joanna’s brother Stafford is a pale copy of Tywin. But he’s agreeable enough drunk and, after they’ve escorted Tywin and Joanna to their marriage bed, he lets Genna take his hand and lead him somewhere private.

Genna is eight and twenty when Lady Joanna dies in childbed and leaves Tywin devastated. He does not change his clothes or groom himself for days. He orders the malformed infant kept away from him. He is too grief-stricken to even comfort the twins. It falls to Genna to hold them when they cry.

After a week, Kevan has had enough. Tywin would not want to be left in this state, if he was in his right mind, Kevan tells her and Genna has to agree. Kevan strips Tywin and bathes him and shaves him. Genna gets a sleeping draught from the maester and prepares it in a cup of wine for Tywin. She and Kevan tuck him into bed and hope that when he wakes, they will have their strong big brother back.

Genna has difficulty sleeping that night herself. She leaves Em snoring in their marital bed and goes wandering the halls of the Rock. Eventually she finds herself outside the lord’s chambers and she decides to check on Tywin before returning to her bed. But she watches him sleep restlessly and she feels compelled to lie down beside him. Perhaps her presence will comfort him, as his presence comforted her when she had nightmares as a little girl and would go running to his bed chamber.

“Joanna,” he murmurs. He turns and reaches out an arm as if he’s chasing after Joanna in his dreams.

Genna embraces him and he quiets.

It’s only when she feels his hands on her in an unbrotherly way that she realizes he thinks he has Joanna back in his arms. She should pull away immediately, she knows that. Incest is a monstrous sin. Tywin would be horrified if he woke and realized it was his sister he was touching and kissing.

But it’s so tempting. Genna has wondered so often what it would be like to be loved by a man like Tywin, not as his sister, but as a woman. It feels wonderful. She means to stop it before it goes too far. Only then Tywin is inside her and it feels right. It’s wrong but nothing’s ever felt as right as this. She falls asleep in his arms and knows she’ll never be as happy again as she is now.

“Genna.”

Genna wakes to find Tywin staring down at her in the unforgiving morning light. The look in his eyes is beyond cold. Genna appreciates fully why it is said that even the king is afraid of Tywin. 

Tywin doesn’t say anything else. He doesn’t have to. She’ll never be his beloved little princess again. She’s destroyed something between them.

Genna almost regrets it.


End file.
